maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Care Bear
Green Care Bear is a crossover between Green Lantern and Care Bears. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 12 (38): [[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']]. Summary Hal Jordan gets recruited by a different kind of colorful guardians to become the Green Care Bear. References There are no references in this segment! Characters *Hal Jordan *Good Luck Bear *Cheer Bear *Grumpy Bear *Tenderheart Bear *Funshine Bear *Narrator (not in story) Transcript Narrator: Since the dawn of time, they have guarded the Emotional Spectrum of Light. Now, a great fear has surfaced, and for the first time, a human has been chosen to join their ranks. Good Luck Bear: What is your name? Hal Jordan: Hal. Hal Jordan. Good Luck Bear: Hal Jordan. You must become... the Green Care Bear! (Title card: Green Care Bear) Hal Jordan: You have... got to be kidding me. Cheer Bear: We watch over all of existence from our world of Care-A-Lot. Hal Jordan: Whatever. Do I have to wear this itchy thing? Cheer Bear: You'd have to do more than that if you're going to be a Care Bear. (Hal gets knocked back.) Grumpy Bear: They call me Grumpy Bear because I hate training new recruits! Hal Jordan: You look so soft, but punch so hard! Tenderheart Bear: Funshine Bear has lost his faith. And, well, basically, he's not fun anymore. Cheer Bear: Look! The Caring Meter is down to zero! Hal Jordan: So is my interest meter. Cheer Bear: What was that? Hal Jordan: Uh, nothing, nothing. Something in my eye. Narrator: This summer... Hal Jordan: The one thing a Care Bear needs to do is care; that's not me. Narrator: You will... Cheer Bear: You have the power to overcome not caring! Narrator: CARE! (Funshine Bear blasts the other Care Bears with his Care Bear Stare.) Cheer Bear: Say it, Hal! Say it! Hal Jordan: Ugh... With itchy fur and curly hair, I make good friends most everywhere. I hug and smile and skip and share; feel the love, my Care Bear Stare! (Title card again: Green Care Bear) (Hal stands next to the pile of ash that was once Funshine Bear.) Hal Jordan: Can I take this thing off now? (Hal Jordan by hot and segment ends) Trivia *Antagonist: Funshine Bear *This is the first time when the second movie segment is styled like an Ad Parodies segment. The second is Adjustment Burro. *3rd time Care Bears and Green Lantern get spoofed. *Grumpy Bear's voice sounds like the Big Bad Wolf from Law & Ogre. *The Green Care Bear outfit itches, as Hal Jordan says. *This is the 21st segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *This segment is animated by Rich Wilke. *This is the fifth segment that that showed its title card twice. The previous segments were: *#[[CSiCarly|'CSiCarly']] *#'TransBOREmores' *#'Mouse M.D.' *#'Malcolm in the Middle Earth' Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Ad parodies Category:Ad Segment Category:DC Comics Parody